


That's Not My Name

by faemouse



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Pre-Canon, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faemouse/pseuds/faemouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs never used to have any hang-ups about what people called him. Then he met Detective DiNozzo</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not My Name

"Oh, _shit_." Gibbs groaned, head lolling back to thunk against the cheap sheet rock of base housing. The Baltimore detective sucking on his adam's apple and deftly making short work of the fly on his Dockers chuckled.

"Something I can do for you Special Agent Gibbs?"

"You can quit fucking around and blow me already."

"Don't rush me. A good blow job is like a good movie – it's all in the pacing."

"That a fact?"

"Yessir, it is."

"Well, I'm not much of a movie buff." Gibbs roughly grabbed a handful of thick, dark hair and jerked the detective up for a kiss. He had a gorgeous mouth, soft and full with lips women would kill for, and Gibbs had been thinking about biting them ever since Det. DiNozzo had introduced himself as the lead on his case and told Gibbs in very politically correct yet very certain terms that he could fuck off if he thought he'd be able to pull rank. Then he'd flashed a kilowatt smile and tacked on a perfectly insubordinate 'sir' that had Gibbs' pants uncomfortably snug, and it'd been all downhill from there.

"Christ, I love your tongue." DiNozzo gasped, ripping his mouth away and sliding to his knees. He rubbed his face against Gibbs' cock through the open fly and mouthed at the head. "I could suck on it for hours."

"Later. Right now I'd rather you suck my - " There was the slam of the screen door closing on the other side of the house, and then –

"Gibbs?" Burley's voice carried across the rather open floor plan and through the paper thin walls. DiNozzo was up and off his knees in seconds, adjusting his suit and walking around the corner to intercept the special agent and give Gibbs enough time to get his zipper up without catching himself in it.

"Yeah?" Gibbs snapped, walking out into the living room and leveling his 2IC with the best glare he could muster. Burley swallowed, his eyes darting between his boss and DiNozzo's disarming smile. Evidently he decided discretion was the better part of living to see thirty-five, because he made no mention of the Baltimore cop's blown pupils or the way Gibbs was blatantly controlling his breathing, and quickly informed Gibbs that Ducky had found an interesting substance in their dead petty officer's stomach and he was needed back at the BPD morgue before beating a hasty retreat. DiNozzo grinned even wider, leaning back against a support column and looked Gibbs up and down.

"Sexually frustrated is a good look for you. We should do this again sometime real soon."

"This was incredibly stupid and won't happen again, ever."

"Why not?"

"We could have compromised the crime scene."

"I'm insulted you think I'd be that sloppy." DiNozzo licked his lips, and Gibbs groaned at the implication. DiNozzo pushed himself off the column and got right inside Gibbs' personal space. His fingers fluttered at the edge of Gibbs' shirt collar, before dipping his head to lick at the pulse point. "But if you're that worried," he murmured against five-o-clock shadow, "we can always pick this up at my apartment later on tonight."

"And what if I'd rather fuck you?"

"We can do that, too."

"Then get your ass back to the department, and let's get this wrapped up."

"Yes sir."

"Don't call me sir."

"That one of your rules?"

"I was never an officer, and if you keep it up, I'll never get anything done."

"I'll bet you're hot as sin in fatigues."

"DiNozzo - "

"On it, boss."


End file.
